Completando su Alma
by Emma-D612
Summary: Sesshomaru es un estudiante frío y arrogante, carece de amigos y tampoco es que le interese tenerlos. Un día en su dormitorio encuentra una cajita dorada adornada con varias piedras preciosas, una pequeña joven alada le dice que están unidos, él es su protector y ella tiene que completar su alma para poder regresar a lo que era.
1. El Primer Espíritu: Conocimiento

_Hola a todos, he venido a dejar esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió después de ver la imagen_ _old work sesskik bird in cage hecha por huoyanxing-d5rgua0. Esta historia es un SesshomaruxKikyô. Ya sé que les debo la continuación de mis otros fics, pero he tenido problemas para inspirarme, sobre todo ahora que siento que Inuyasha ya no tanto de mi gusto para Kikyô xD, pero es seguro que la continuo, sólo tengo que retomarle el gusto xD. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

 _ **COMPLETANDO SU ALMA**_

CAPÍTULO I. EL PRIMER ESPÍRITU _**CONOCIMIENTO**_

El día en la escuela estaba a punto de terminar, sólo quedaba la última clase, los estudiantes trataban de escuchar al maestro mientras que uno simplemente leía su libro de texto, esa clase le parecía absurda, el maestro hablaba de cosas que venían en el libro y en realidad la forma de explicar de su maestro le parecía deficiente a diferencia del libro. Alzó la mirada para ver a sus compañeros que trataban de entender de lo que hablaba su maestro, simplemente le parecían patéticos, tomó su lápiz y comenzó a resolver los ejercicios en su libro.

-Muy bien jóvenes la clase está a punto de terminar por lo tanto los ejercicios los tendrán que hacer en casa- comentó el maestro después de terminar de dar explicación de la clase, tomó un plumón y comenzó a escribir la página del libro y los ejercicios. –Mañana al inició de la clase recogeré los libros y revisaré los ejercicios, será tomado en cuenta como un pequeño examen, y como lo harán en casa supongo que todos saldrán bien-

Algunos alumnos se quejaron, no habían entendido muy bien la explicación del profesor. Mientras que un platinado se levantó después de haber guardado todas sus cosas, a él le daba igual todo aquello, después de todo ya había terminado los ejercicios. Se disponía a salir detrás del maestro cuando una joven le hablo.

-Sesshomaru- hablo una joven castaña, el platinado se detuvo, pero no miro a la joven –tú entendiste bien el ejercicio, ¿verdad?-. El platinado apenas asintió -¿podrías darnos una clase rápida antes de que te vayas?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- se giró mirando fríamente a la joven, la chica se sintió nerviosa ante esa mirada. –No es mi culpa que su capacidad de razonamiento sea inferior- hablaba de manera despectiva

-Olvídalo Kagome, Sesshomaru es un engreído que no ayudaría a sus compañeros- interrumpió otro platinado algo irritado ante el comentario

-Inuyasha guarda silencio- reprendió la joven al joven apiñonado

-No tengo porque escuchar comentarios tontos de alguien tan patético como tú, Inuyasha-

Ambos jóvenes se veían con desagrado, su relación nunca había sido la mejor, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eran medios hermanos, pero Sesshomaru siempre veía de manera inferior a Inuyasha. Después de mirarse por un largo momento Sesshomaru retomó su marcha, a lo que la joven castaña dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no pasó más haya de comentarios.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sesshomaru llegó a su dormitorio, dejó su mochila sobre su cama, sacó uno de sus libros, se disponía a estudiar cuando en su escritorio se encontró con una pequeña caja dorada adornada con varias piedras. Tenía perfectamente ordenado su cuarto, sabía exactamente el lugar de cada objeto, pero esa caja jamás la había visto.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó dejando su libro en la mesa. Al tocar la pequeña caja se abrió por sí misma, miró en el interior de esta y se encontró con una pequeña joven con alas y vestida con una túnica en posición fetal, la pequeña era de piel nívea, cabello largo azabache, y sus ojos estaban cerrado -¿una muñeca?- tomó a la pequeña criatura en su mano, la pequeña no media más de quince centímetros. –Es suave, parece real-, decía mientras que con sus dedos tocaba la piel de la pequeña.

Después de varios minutos más observándola, dejó a la pequeña sentada, tomó la caja buscando una nota o algo que le ayudará a entender la razón de ese objeto en su dormitorio, la caja por dentro era acolchonada y estaba revestida con una tela carmín, paso sus dedos por los bordes interiores, pero no encontró nada.

Sin verle un sentido el seguir buscando miró a la pequeña nuevamente, ¿sería bueno quedarse con ella?, Sesshomaru era un joven con un buen gusto y esa pequeña parecía fina, delicada y hermosa, por simple estética le parecía una buena figura decorativa para su dormitorio. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, la miró un par de segundos más y después se dispuso a continuar con sus estudios.

Después de un par de horas más de estudio decidió descansar por ese día, se levantó y comenzó a sacar ropa de sus cajones, necesitaba darse un baño, quería relajarse un poco y un baño siempre le ayudaba. Al salir de su baño ya vestido, miró de nuevo a la pequeña criatura, aún sentía curiosidad, por lo que volvió a tomar la caja, esta vez miró en la base de la caja, y encontró una inscripción, " _Cuatro almas concentradas en un centro, la armonía perfecta. El lenguaje natal"_.

Aquello le parecía familiar, entonces recordó sus clases de literatura, en uno de los libros de aquella clase había un cuento, el cual le había parecido ridículo, este hablaba de una perla la cual era la representación del alma humana, según el cuento esta perla estaba conformada por cuatro espíritus, Conocimiento, Amistad, Valor y Amor.

-Según recuerdo el nombre de aquella perla era la perla de Shikon- miro de nuevo la inscripción _"El lenguaje natal"_ –Se refiere al nombre en el lenguaje en que fue escrito el cuento… Shikon no Tama-

En aquel momento el cuerpo de Sesshomaru comenzó a brillar, -¿qué me está pasando?- se preguntaba algo temeroso, el brillo comenzó a despegarse de su cuerpo y comenzó a concentrarse justo frente a él, el brillo era rosado, sin entender porque lo hacía acercó sus manos, al cerrarlas el resplandor comenzó a reducirse, Sesshomaru al notarlo abrió de nuevo sus manos encontrándose con el fragmento de una perla.

-¿Un fragmento?-, para su sorpresa la pequeña que estaba en su escritorio comenzó a flotar por su cuenta, acercándose hacia él, el fragmento que estaba en sus manos comenzó a dirigirse a la pequeña, el objeto entró al cuerpo de la criatura. Sesshomaru veía atónito todo lo que pasaba, notó que el cuerpo de la joven iba descendiendo por lo que puso sus manos para atraparla, la miró curioso, entonces notó que algo en ella había cambiado, estaba respirando. -¡¿Qué significa esto?!- se preguntaba un poco nervioso

La pequeña comenzó a moverse, sus manos se apoyaron en las del platinado, quién no podía creer lo que veía, comenzó a incorporarse la pequeña alada, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente sentía que la luz la cegaba un poco, tenía ya varios años que no veía luz.

Después de unos breves momentos la pequeña abrió por completo sus ojos almendra los cuales se cruzaron con los ámbares de Sesshomaru, quién la miraba muy sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la joven de manera tranquila, sus ojos lo miraban de manera seria

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru- respondió inmediatamente antes la pregunta

-Sesshomaru…- continuó mirándolo, se concentró en su rostro, estaba sorprendido pero su mirada aún daba una leve sensación de indiferencia –Mi nombre es Kikyô-

-¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó el platinado

-Supongo que por el momento soy algo parecido a un hada- respondió mirando sus alas

-¿Supones? Entonces no sabes lo que eres- dijo el ambarino con cierto tono que molestó a la joven alada

-Así es, antes era una humana, pero un hechicero me maldijo por haber rechazado toda propuesta de matrimonio que me había hecho-. Sesshomaru miro como la joven empezó a aletear y se separaba de sus manos. -¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunto la joven mirando a su alrededor

-No, este sólo es mi dormitorio como estudiante-

-Ya veo. No es muy grande, pero supongo que en lo que rompemos la maldición podré vivir de esta forma- dijo la joven mientras revisaba cada lugar del dormitorio

-¡¿Rompemos?!- pregunto casi a manera de grito –no sé qué te ha hecho creer que voy a ayudarte- su forma de hablar era indiferente y trataba de ser un poco hiriente

-Lo vas a hacer- respondió la joven mirándolo fríamente –Al momento de ayudarme a despertar fuimos unidos, conforme vayamos completando tu alma iré adquiriendo mi forma como humana-

-¿Completando mi alma?- sonrió divertido –Mi alma no está incompleta, yo me siento perfectamente bien como estoy- dijo de manera altanera

-Lograste despertarme, por lo tanto conoces la leyenda de la Shikon no Tama-, el platinado sólo asintió, -como sabrás la leyenda dice que hay cuatro espíritus en el alma de las personas, Conocimiento, Amistad, Valor y Amor, estos espíritus deben estar en equilibrio para que la persona esté completa. Tal parece que fuiste escogido por mi espíritu artificial como mi protector debido a que pareces tener el conocimiento necesario para crear el primer fragmento, y así fue- la pequeña se iba acercando

-Con esa historia absurda no me vas a convencer- dijo serio y mirándola con frialdad –Puedes quedarte si es lo que deseas hacer, pero no pienso ayudarte, yo no soy tu protector y como te dije antes, mi alma está completa-

La pequeña alada se sentía retada por él, ese hombre era muy testarudo y engreído, le recordaba un poco a aquel hechicero que la puso en esa situación. Si seguía tratando de convencerlo sería una pérdida de tiempo y es lo que menos quería perder, suspiró, no había de otra si estaba ahí era por alguna razón y las cosas irían por su cuenta, con suerte no pasaría más de 40 años a lado de ese sujeto tratando de recuperar su vida como humana.

-Está bien- dijo en tono vencido –ya es algo tarde, deberías dormir-

-Es en lo único que estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Sesshomaru antes de dirigirse a su cama, acomodó todo para poder acostarse

-Descansa- dijo Kikyô mientras apagaba la luz para que el platinado se pudiera dormir

La pequeña azabache se sentó en el borde de la cabecera y miraba al platinado dormir, sí que se veía de manera diferente dormido, esos ojos fríos eran los que cambiaba las facciones en su rostro, ahora se veía más dulce. Se quedó mirándolo un par de horas, al confirmar que el platinado ya se había dormido, emprendió el vuelo, abrió la ventana y salió del dormitorio, voló hasta la azotea del edificio, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y se sentó en el borde, miraba la luna la cual se encontraba llena.

-Afortunadamente desperté en un día en el cual hay luna llena- dijo mirando de manera melancólica a la luna y el cielo estrellado. En ese momento una luz violeta se acercaba desde lejos, Kikyô cambió su semblante a una más sereno al ver aquel brillo, la pequeña luz llegó hasta ella.

-Merodie- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo-. La pequeña luz se movía en círculos.

-Sí, ya sé que debería estar adentro con aquel individuo, pero es mi primera noche despierta y la luna está llena, quiero recordar esta noche- dijo mirando el cielo. –Por cierto, ¿no pudiste encontrar a alguien más para despertarme?- preguntó ya demostrando su irritación ante tal sujeto, a lo que el pequeño brillo comenzó a responder haciendo círculos en el aire de nuevo, -ya veo, él es el mejor en su clase, sin embargo, le falta mucho para tener los tres espíritus faltantes y mi idea no es quedarme con él por siempre, ese sujeto tiene una arrogancia que me recuerda a aquel sujeto- dijo sintiendo cierto asco. De nuevo el espíritu artificial comenzó a moverse. –Veremos cómo marchan las cosas, esperemos que podemos completarlo- se levantó y comenzó a volar, la luz la siguió hasta el dormitorio del platinado, entraron y se dirigieron a la pequeña caja donde la joven alada se recostó y con algo de temor cerró sus ojos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Bien este ha sido el inicio, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para ver si debo continuarlo je, je, je… Bueno hasta los próximos capítulos ^^_


	2. Conviviendo

_He regresado con un nuevo capítulo! En este vamos a ver muchas cosas, espero que les guste. Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO II. CONVIVIENDO

La mañana comenzó a hacerse presente, Sesshomaru no necesitaba de una alarma o despertador para poder comenzar su día. Despertó olvidando por un momento lo que había pasado anoche, pero al abrir bien sus ojos y mirar su escritorio se dio cuenta que la caja de la pequeña joven estaba ahí todo volvió a su cabeza. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, miro dentro de la cajita y vio a la apacible chica durmiendo, no la veía de alguna forma en particular.

Miró su reloj eran las 6:15 de la mañana, sus clases empezaban en una hora por lo cual se dirigió a su closet y saco su uniforme, se vistió, fue directo al espejo para ver que su apariencia fuera de lo más presentable, al estar conforme salió de su habitación. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su escuela, hasta llegar a la salida, se dirigió a una tienda para poder comprar algo para desayunar, generalmente iba a una cafetería y desayunaba leyendo el periódico, pero en ese momento tenía que pensar en sus propios asuntos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La pequeña alada se despertó un poco confundida y a la vez aliviada de haber podido abrir sus ojos. Se incorporó en la caja, dio un pequeño bostezo cubriendo su boca con su mano, luego miró a su derecha viendo a un platinado que terminaba de guardar sus libros en su mochila.

-Buenos días- habló la joven después de haberse levantado por completo. El platinado apenas la miró y asintió con la cabeza, a la azabache no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo es respuesta. Comenzó a aletear y salió de su lugar, un olor llamó su atención, era dulce y delicioso. Miró el escritorio y vio un pequeño pedazo de un pan dulce y en una pequeña tapa para refresco un poco de leche de fresa, Kikyô se acercó, bajó al escritorio y tomo con sus manos un pedazo del pan, miró a Sesshomaru un poco sorprendida.

-No te lo comas si no quieres- dijo de manera fría Sesshomaru, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta para salir –tengo clases- sin más simplemente salió del dormitorio

-Gracias- dijo suavemente la pequeña, mirando el pan en sus manos. Le dio una pequeña mordida saboreando, degustando, después de tanto tiempo podía comer, oler, tocar y ver muchas cosas de las que sólo podía escuchar. A pesar de estar en un estado vegetativo aparente, Kikyô dentro de su prisión podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, sin embrago, no podía abrir sus ojos ni moverse hasta que alguien le ayudara.

El pequeño espíritu de Kikyô salió de la caja después de un rato, acercándose a la joven.

-Merodie, buenos días- miró al pequeño brillo con una mirada dulce, el espíritu comenzó a comunicarse por medio de sus movimientos con la joven –al parecer no es tan malo como parece- habló mientras veía su comida. De nuevo la pequeña luz comenzó a moverse, -sí, es buena idea que lo sigas. Necesito saber más de cómo es, mientras yo investigaré aquí, aún no soy tan buena manejando mis alas, así que no es prudente que salga a investigar-

Dicho aquello, Merodie salió del dormitorio por la ventana. Kikyô, siguió disfrutando un momento más de su desayuno, al terminar quiso entrar al baño para lavarse las manos, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, sentía sus dedos pegajosos por el azúcar que tenía el pan. Suspiró, esa sensación no le agradaba. –Cuando vuelva tendré que pedirle que compre unos cubiertos para que yo pueda comer sin ensuciarme- miró de nuevo sus manos, necesitaba agua o un trapo para quitarse el azúcar. Vio una botella de agua, estaba un poco más vacía de la mitad, fue directo a ella, destapó la botella, buscó algo en donde poder echar el agua sin mojar el lugar, encontró un platito de plástico, lo colocó en el suelo a un lado de la mesa de noche. Kikyô comenzó a empujar despacio la botella para poder inclinarla, el peso de la botella era mayor al que ella pensaba, el agua comenzó a salir, la joven intentó dejar la botella como estaba, pero el peso no lo soportaba, aleteó la más fuerte que pudo y finalmente dejó la botella como estaba.

-Deseo recuperar lo más pronto posible mi cuerpo- dijo agotada mientras se lavaba sus manos y veía su reflejo en el agua, se levantó y volvió a volar, miró el plato unos segundos –si trato de tirar el agua lo más posible es que me gane el peso. Tendré que esperar a Sesshomaru- dijo resignada.

Comenzó a investigar cómo había dicho, le costaba mucho trabajo tomar algún libro o abrir algún cajón, sin duda alguno aquello le llevaría toda la mañana y quizás parte de la tarde.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El platinado estaba tomando notas de la clase, estaba concentrado, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que estuviera haciendo aquella criatura, sin embargo, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? No tenía deseos de cambiar su estilo vida en ningún sentido y ella parecía querer cambiar muchas cosas de él, eso sería una molestia.

Finalmente la clase terminó, y tal cual entró al salón se fue, sin despedirse de nadie, ignorando a cualquiera que tratase de hablarle. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando uno de los profesores lo detuvo.

-Espera Sesshomaru- el platinado se detuvo y miró a su profesor. –Estábamos revisando los créditos de tu grupo y eres el único que no tiene ninguno- dijo un poco serio -¿Por qué no te has apuntado a algún club?-

-No es de mi interés- respondió indiferente el platinado

-Escucha, tienes las mejores calificaciones, pero recuerda que esta escuela te pide créditos para poder salir, si no tienes ninguno podría ser un atraso para tu salida-

-Está bien, pensaré en cómo resolverlo-, el ambarino dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo. _"Unirme a un club…"_ sonrió de manera despectiva _"Ningún club está a mi nivel, ninguno tiene las características apropiadas para que sea su integrante"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La pequeña estaba acostada en la cama de Sesshomaru, la cual le parecía enorme, estaba agotada y para su mala suerte no había encontrado nada interesante sobre Sesshomaru, no había fotos de familiares, amigos o siquiera compañeros. _"No tiene personas cercanas",_ jamás había conocido a alguien que no tuviera conexión con absolutamente nadie, era una persona totalmente solitaria. En ese momento, Merodie entró por la ventana.

-Merodie, ¿descubriste algo?- el pequeño destello parecía responderle –ya veo, ningún dato que nos ayude a avanzar- dijo un poco cabizbaja –yo tampoco encontré nada de utilidad, es la persona más solitaria que haya conocido- decía con cierto tono de tristeza.

El ruido de la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención de inmediato la pequeña luz entró a la caja escondiéndose del platinado, la azabache sonrió divertida, tal parecía que Merodie se sentía intimidada por el ambarino.

La puerta se abrió y entró el platinado, la joven se incorporó en la cama, Sesshomaru apenas la miró.

-Bienvenido- dijo por educación a lo que el platinado no contestó nada, ni siquiera volteó a verla. _"¿Tan difícil es para el dar una respuesta?"_ le molestaba un poco esa manera tan descortés de llegar del ambarino. Sesshomaru se acercó a la cama y fue cuando vio el plato lleno de agua, la miro interrogante. –Lo use para lavar mis manos, el pan dejó azúcar en ellas y estaban pegajosas-

No dijo nada, sólo se inclinó para recoger el plato, se dirigió al baño para tirar el agua. La pequeña lo seguía volando, tratando de no estorbarle, se miró en el espejo del baño, se miraba con tristeza, se acercó a él y posó su mano en su reflejo, _"volveré a ser humana"_. Miró el reflejo de Sesshomaru, quién la miraba extrañado, no sabía en lo que estaba pensando aquella azabache.

-Ya voy a cerrar- dijo casi apagando la luz del baño, la azabache se elevó y salió del baño

-Espera-. Antes de que Sesshomaru cerrara bien la puerta ella lo detuvo. –Esta mañana no pude entrar a lavar mis manos, por lo que te pido que no cierres por completo la puerta- dijo un poco avergonzada, el platinado notó cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de la pequeña, no dijo nada, sólo dejó emparejada la puerta. –Gracias- susurró la pequeña.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a su mochila y sacó sus libros, junto con un emparedado, partió un poco para darle a la alada, y sacó otra pequeña tapa para ponerle un poco de jugo de manzana. Kikyô lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, _"No lo entiendo. Me trata con frialdad, pero después hace cosas como esta… ¿será simple cortesía?"_. El platinado abrió su libro y continuó con sus estudios, la pequeña azabache fue hacia donde estaba la comida que le había preparado el platinado, se sentó y comenzó a comer. A su paladar le pareció simplemente delicioso, Sesshomaru apenas le dio un vistazo a la pequeña, le parecía tonto la forma en que disfrutaba un simple emparedado.

Kikyô al terminar se acercó al libro del joven curiosa, era bueno que el joven adquiriera conocimientos, pero le preocupaba el hecho de lo solitario que era, no sólo por lo difícil que sería para ella el volver a ser humana, sino por él también, no era del todo una mala persona, sólo que parecía estar tan consentido que se sentía superior a cualquiera, si seguía así tendría una vida miserable.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó viendo el rostro del joven. Sesshomaru la miró extrañado

-Como cualquier otro día, aburrido- respondió con indiferencia

-¿No prefieres salir con tus amigos a quedarte aquí encerrado?-

-Ninguna persona merece estar cerca de mí- respondió altanero

-Ya veo- su tono de voz parecía entristecido. Sesshomaru notó ese tonó y le sorprendió un poco que reaccionara de esa manera, generalmente al contestar eso las personas le respondían de manera fría y sarcástica, pero esta joven parecía entristecerse. –Ahora que recuerdo, quería pedirte un favor- Sesshomaru no la miró ni detuvo su lectura –necesito que compres algunos cubiertos, platos y vasos para mí, es muy difícil comer de esta manera-

-Yo creo que es más que suficiente con lo que hago- dijo algo molesto ante el pedido de la pequeña –te dejo quedarte en mi dormitorio e incluso te alimento y encima me pides que te de comodidades tan ridículas como esas-

-¿Me alimentas?- aquellos molestó a la azabache –Soy una persona, no soy una mascota- respondió molesta –Veo que te molesta ayudarme con mi problema, así que no tienes necesidad de traerme comida, yo iré a buscar mi propia comida- la joven se levantó y emprendió el vuelo a su caja

-¿Tú vas a buscar tu comida?- preguntó divertido –bueno me quitas un problema de encima, espero que no mueras de hambre y si lo haces, recuerda que no es mi responsabilidad- la miró con una sonrisa, la azabache lo miró molesta, no dijo nada, sólo orgullosa entró a su caja y la cerró.

Sesshomaru sonreía, aquella pequeña le divertía sus ocurrencias, en algún momento ella se disculparía por su conducta y le pediría comida, eso le haría comprender a la chica que ella lo necesitaba, no él a ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La tarde era muy fría, Sesshomaru caminaba por las calles abrigado por una gabardina de color avena. Generalmente los fines de semana se quedaba leyendo en su dormitorio, pero se sentía extraño, por lo que decidió salir a caminar un poco.

Se detuvo en un aparador de muñecas de porcelana, una de las muñecas captó su atención, tenía el pelo largo, su piel era blanca y tenía alas, esa muñeca le recordaba un poco a la pequeña alada, la cual apenas llegó a ver la noche anterior.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que ella le dijo que iba a conseguir por ella misma su comida, durante tres días no supo nada de ella, ya que cuando despertaba ella no habría su caja, cuando llegaba de sus clases ella no se encontraba en el dormitorio y cuando la hora de dormir llegaba ella aún no regresaba, por un momento llegó a pensar que nunca regresaba realmente al dormitorio, pero la noche anterior ella regreso al atardecer, no le dirigió la palabra al platinado pero se le notaba un poco cabizbaja, y así sin más se encerró de nuevo en su pequeña caja.

Se preguntaba a dónde había estado yendo y por qué siempre llegaba pasadas las 10 de la noche, un gesto de molestia apareció en su rostro, eso a él qué le importaba, no tenía por qué darle tanta importancia a una criatura tan insignificante y arrogante como era ella, _"yo no necesito de nadie"_ , pensaba el ambarino.

Sin darse cuenta entró a la tienda, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un estante donde había platitos y tazas para muñecas, vio un pequeño set de té de porcelana, las tazas medían menos de 3cm era blanco y con un gradado de rosas, los platos tenían el mismo diseño.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señor?- preguntó una señora un poco mayor, quién lo miraba de manera extraña, el platinado se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de la señora

-No, sólo venía a comprar un regalo para mi prima- dijo de manera fría

-Ah, ya veo- dijo la señora cambiando su mirada –Ese juego de té es muy bonito, estoy segura que a su prima le encantará jugar con él-

-Supongo que sí- dijo sin cambiar su mirada fría, comenzó a caminar con el juego en sus manos, se detuvo un momento al ver un juego de té más grande, era simplemente elegante y hermoso, tenía todos los cubiertos al igual al que llevaba en las manos sólo que las tazas de estos medían 10cm. Sólo lo miró por unos segundos más y caminó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La noche llegó rápidamente, Kikyô se encontraba volando devuelta al dormitorio de Sesshomaru, se le notaba cabizbaja. Finalmente llegó, el platinado estaba como siempre estudiando, a la azabache no le sorprendió verlo así, era fin de semana pero era obvio que él no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estudiar.

Se dirigía a su caja cuando de pronto le llamó la atención un juego de té a penas justo para ella, se sorprendió al ver todo listo para que ella comiera, en un plato estaba un pequeño pastel (realmente era un pedacito de pastel pero bien colocado para que pareciera un pastel) y en las taza un poco de té negro.

Miró al platinado que apenas le dio un vistazo a la chica y regresó su mirada a su libro. La joven sonrió, se sentó tomó un cubierto y comenzó a degustar el pastel, luego dio un sorbo al té, que delicia. Después de unos minutos, terminó todo, levantó el vuelo y se puso sobre el libro, distrayendo al platinado de su lectura, él sólo se limitó a verla, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sinceramente la azabache

-No hice nada especial. Así que no lo agradezcas- el platinado desvió su mirada, aquella sonrisa lo incómodo por un momento

La azabache emprendió el vuelo a su caja, entró en ella, miró al platinado seguía mirando a otro sitio, se sentía muy agradecida con él por ese gesto.

-Buenas noches- dijo la azabache antes de entrar a su caja, no espero respuesta del ambarino, puesto que nunca le contestaba, sin embargo, esta vez el joven susurró un _descansa_ inaudible por la azabache.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La mañana llegó, Sesshomaru había salido temprano para ir por el desayuno que ambos y van a tomar. No tardó demasiado, preparó todo y simplemente espero a que la pequeña alada despertara, lo cual no tardo, de nuevo la chica tenía una sonrisa al ver aquella actitud en el platinado.

Al terminar, ambos ordenaron el dormitorio, cuando terminaron la azabache no sabía qué hacer, ella tenía que salir, pero no sabía si tenía que avisarle al joven o simplemente salir. Lo pensó unos minutos, lo que notó el platinado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con el mismo tono frío

-No es nada- respondió Kikyô -simplemente voy a salir-

-Está bien- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

La joven al escuchar y ver el desinterés del joven simplemente salió. El platinado tenía mucha curiosidad, si ya comía en el dormitorio entonces, ¿a dónde iba la pequeña alada? Decidió seguirla, tratando de que no se diera cuenta y así lo hizo, la azabache fue hasta un hospital, _"¿qué está haciendo en este lugar?"_ , se preguntó inmediatamente el ambarino. Entró en él y escuchó a un pequeño niño hablando con alguien y se sorprendió al ver que hablaba con la pequeña alada. Se acercó un poco más, pero intentó permanecer aún escondido.

-Ya veo- escuchó la voz de su compañera –Así que los doctores te dijeron eso- su voz parecía dolorosa

-Sí- dijo el pequeño cabizbajo –Supongo que este sería el adiós- dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Kikyô se acercó al niño y le abrazó

-No importa qué siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro- le dijo para que estuviera tranquilo

-Takahashi- una enfermera llamó al pequeño sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña

-Me están hablando- dijo soltando del abrazo a la azabache – Gracias por todo hadita- se fue corriendo con la enfermera. Los ojos de Kikyô estaban cristalinos, en ese momento el platinado se acercó

-¡Sesshomaru!- exclamó sorprendida -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Eso no importa- su misma respuesta fría -¿tú que hacías?-

-Vine a despedirme- dijo viendo hacia la dirección donde el pequeño entró de nuevo al edificio

-¿Quién es ese niño?-

-Su nombre es Takahashi, es un niño muy enfermo- sus ojos se notaban entristecidos. –Al día siguiente de nuestra discusión lo conocí- comenzó a relatar Kikyô –estaba en su habitación, se le veía triste, carente de vida. Sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo fui con él, me habló de su enfermedad, se puede curar pero la operación es muy arriesgada. Sus padres decidieron aceptar la operación, pero él tenía mucho miedo, por lo que me quedaba con él para calmarlo un poco- hizo una pausa –hoy es el día de la operación a las 7 de la noche, sin embargo, tal parece que no hay muchas esperanzas- agachó la mirada

-Pero aún está la posibilidad- dijo intentando de subirle el ánimo, sin entender el por qué lo hacía

-Regresemos- dijo la azabache ignorando la frase de Sesshomaru

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, al llegar la azabache simplemente entró a su caja sin decir nada, al platinado en cierto modo le creó una sensación desagradable, pero no la detuvo ni dijo nada, simplemente abrió un libro y se puso a leer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al siguiente día la pequeña no salió por ningún motivo de la caja, Sesshomaru no la molestó, en cierto modo entendía que ella necesitaba estar sola y asimilar todo lo que pase.

Él simplemente se dirigió al hospital, quizás las cosas habían salido bien y eso le subiría el ánimo de nuevo a la joven. Al llegar las noticias no fueron buenas, el pequeño no había resistido la operación, sintió un hueco en el estómago, tendría que darle esa noticia a la joven, antes de que saliera del hospital una de las enfermeras le entregó a Sesshomaru una carta.

-¿Por qué me la da a mí?- pregunto sin entender

-Takahashi dijo que su hada le hablaba de un hombre de cabellera plateada y mirada fría, que seguramente vendría en lugar del hada y nos pidió antes de entrar al quirófano que si venía se la diéramos para que se la leyera a su hada-

-Ya veo-. Sesshomaru partió a su dormitorio.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue ver si la azabache había salido a comer lo que le había dejado, pero simplemente todo seguía igual. Se sentó en su cama algo fatigado.

-Kikyô- habló fuerte para que lo escuchara –traigo noticias de Takahashi- hizo una breve pausa –el niño no resistió la operación-

Dentro de la caja la azabache abrió sus ojos de par en par, ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de alguien más, confirmando lo que quería negar la lastimaba, trató de no soltar ninguna lágrima, no quería llorar, no era justo llorar, sabía que Takahashi no lo querría así.

-Te escribió una carta- continuó el ambarino al no ver reacción alguna

 _Querida hada, supongo que has de estar muy triste por mi partida_

 _pero en este momento que voy a entrar al quirófano quiero escribirte para_

 _que no vayas a sufrir por mi partida. Me diste la fuerza necesaria para continuar con_

 _los pocos días que me quedaban y los disfrute mucho a tu lado. No te derrumbes por_

 _mi culpa, si lo haces no podrás ayudar a la persona que debes ayudar_

 _y no podrás regresar a tu forma humana. Y no te preocupes, yo estaré_

 _ahí para darte la fuerza para seguir._

 _Gracias por todo. Takahashi._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos avellana de la chica, recordaba los momentos con el niño, quizás no fueron muchos días los que estuvieron juntos, pero las horas de juego y pláticas los volvieron muy cercanos en tan poco tiempo. Una sonrisa se asomó por su boca al recordar lo que había dicho sobre Sesshomaru, _"Ese hombre está muy consentido. Tienes que ser muy firme hada, sino no va a cambiar"._ Hasta un niño tan pequeño como Takahashi se daba cuenta de eso.

Ese día no salió de su caja, a pesar de que la carta la había hecho sentir mejor, seguía sin ánimos de nada y menos de ver la mirada fría de Sesshomaru, necesitaba sentirse confortable y sólo con Merodie podría pasar. Por parte de Sesshomaru salió todo el día, necesitaba estar lejos del aura de tristeza que provenía de la caja de la alada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de ese día, ambos comían juntos sin decir palabra, Kikyô leía un libro mientras el platinado estudiaba. De vez en cuando lo miraba con algo de molestia, seguía sin saber nada del joven, tenía que saber que tan difícil sería conseguir el siguiente fragmento. Lo había estado siguiendo y sin duda nunca se relacionaba con nadie, tenía que acompañarlo, porque seguirlo requería de estar a una distancia muy grande, pero si le acompañaba sabría exactamente que hacer porque vería las cosas de cerca.

-Mañana quiero acompañarte a clases- dijo de golpe la chica. A lo que el platinado la miró clavándole su fría mirada

-No hay manera de que eso pase- seguía mirándola fijamente

-No sé nada de ti. Necesito ver de cerca cómo te relacionas con los demás-

-No necesito relacionarme con nadie. Esto debe contestar tu duda- respondió levantándose de su silla dirigiéndose a su cama para acostarse. –No vas a ir y es lo último que voy a decir esta noche- se acostó en su cama tapándose con sus cobijas

Kikyô miró al platinado molesta, pero no se daría por vencida, apagó la luz como siempre. Al ver la mochila de Sesshomaru sonrió, tenía un plan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru se levantó, hizo lo que cada mañana hace, incluso dejarle el desayuno a la pequeña alada, pero vio que no salía a desayunar, supuso que estaba molesta por no dejarle acompañarlo, pero a él le daba igual que hiciera todo el berrinche que quisiera, no la llevaría.

Salió del dormitorio y fue a su salón de clases, cuando llego todos estaban hablando entre ellos, el simplemente atravesó el salón hasta llegar a su asiento, dejó su mochila sobre su pupitre y abrió la mochila, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a la azabache sentada sobre su porta lápices.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó de tal manera que varios estudiantes lo miraron –Maldita sea, olvide mi pluma- trató de corregir la situación, al escucharlo sus compañeros simplemente regresaron a sus pláticas. Acercándose a la mochila, casi metiendo su rostro en ella comenzó a reclamarle a la azabache. -¡¿Qué rayos haces metida aquí?!-

-Te dije que quería acompañarte- dijo con su rostro sereno

-Agradece que está por comenzar la clase, sino saldría ahora del salón para aplastarte-. Sacó su libro y estuche, casi empujando a la pequeña.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Sesshomaru salió con su mochila y fue a la azotea de la escuela, afortunadamente nadie estaba ahí, por lo que abrió su mochila y la joven aprovechó para salir y respirar aire fresco.

-Que aburrido es tu día- dijo para fastidiarlo

-Te dije no había razón para que vinieras- dijo aún molesto

La azabache le miraba, el joven vestía su uniforme y sus brazos estaban cruzados, quizás está vez lo había molestado demasiado, pero era necesario hacer eso para saber más de él, aunque lo único que descubrió es que es tan descortés en la escuela como lo es en el dormitorio. Su atención se desvió del platinado cuando escuchó a varios jóvenes gritando, fue al borde de la azotea que estaba enrejado para que nadie fuera a caer. Al mirar vio a varios jóvenes jugando futbol, parecían divertirse.

-Eso parece divertido- dijo sin dejar de mirar a los jóvenes, Sesshomaru se acercó para ver a lo que se refería – ¿no te gustaría participar?- preguntó mirándolo

-¿Convivir con esos perdedores?- preguntó con desagrado -No gracias- se giró dándole la espalda a la escena.

La joven suspiro con fastidio, ¿en serio este sujeto la volvería humana?, esperaba que no le llevara mucho tiempo, pero ya llevaba casi un mes a su lado y no había visto ningún cambio significativo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Bueno aquí el final del capítulo. Gracias por agregarlo a sus favoritos. Dejen reviews si quieren que lo continúe._

 _Agradecimiento especial a wenleon12 por su review._


	3. Vacaciones en la Casa Taisho

REGRESÉ! PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ANDUBE ENFERMA Y NO TENÍA ÁNIMOS PARA NADA, PERO YA ESTOY MEJOR Y LISTA PARA DEJARLES ESTA CONTINUACIÓN.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO III. VACACIONES EN LA CASA TAISHO

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que la joven alada llegó a la vida de Sesshomaru, de vez en cuando surgían riñas entre ellos, sus personalidades eran algo parecidas por lo cual era natural que a veces pasara.

Para alivio de Sesshomaru las vacaciones habían llegado y para sorpresa de Kikyô al platinado también le gustaban las vacaciones, se preguntaba qué actividades hacía el ambarino en su rato libre de escuela.

-Vamos hacer un viaje, no será muy largo- dijo el platinado arreglando su maleta

-¿Vamos?- se sorprendió al escuchar aquello la azabache

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero sería más conveniente para ti quedarte a mi lado, no tendrías que hacer esfuerzo en buscar tu comida-

-Iré contigo, sólo porque tengo que saber más de ti- de nuevo el platinado trataba de provocarla

-En ese caso- abrió un compartimiento de su maleta -entra-. La joven azabache lo miraba molesta

-Estás loco si crees que voy a ir durante todo el viaje encerrada en tu maleta- dijo indignada

-No tengo otro lugar donde llevarte-

-Yo sé dónde-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado leyendo un pequeño libro, en su mesa una pequeña caja dorada estaba, la caja comenzó a abrirse despacio unos ojos avellana se asomaban revisando que no hubiera nadie cerca, al comprobarlo abrió completamente la caja y miró todo a su alrededor, estaba muy sorprendida.

El platinado aparto un momento la mirada de su libro para ver los fríos ojos de la hada en los que se podía distinguir un brillo de sorpresa ante todo lo que veía, no sabía si ya conocía muy bien a la azabache o era muy fácil de leer sus emociones.

-No entiendo esa sorpresa en tu mirada, es sólo un avión-dijo regresando su mirada al libro

-Me parece increíble que existan estas máquinas para volar- respondió sincera -en mi época era impensable que las personas pudieran volar-

-¿Qué época era esa? ¿Las cavernas?- preguntó en tono de burla. La azabache se molestó, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una joven azafata apareció, por lo que se sentó en la ventanilla y se quedó inmóvil como una muñeca.

-Señor, estamos a media hora de aterrizar- dijo amablemente la joven

-Está bien-

La joven iba a disponerse a marcharse, cuando vio a la pequeña alada en la ventanilla.

-¡Qué bonita!- expresó realmente emocionada -supongo que es un obsequio para su prima-

"¿Su prima? Después de todo si tiene familia" pensaba la azabache al escuchar a la azafata

-Así es, espero deshacerme de ella porque es una verdadera molestia- respondió fríamente, la joven alada se molestó pero continuó con su rostro inexpresivo

-Vaya al parecer si tienes familia- habló finalmente la pequeña al ver que la azafata se había ido

-Claro que tengo familia- contestó algo indignado

-¿Qué esperabas que pensara si siempre estás solo y no hablas de nada?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- expresó frío

La joven conocía muy bien el carácter del platinado y no le sorprendía para nada esa actitud tan fría y reservada que tenía, aunque no le agradaba del todo el platinado, ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo y al final eso iba a hacer. Ignoró su fría respuesta y miró por la ventanilla, le picaba la curiosidad, que clase de familia sería la de Sesshomaru.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Taisho, la azabache estaba algo sorprendida, se imaginaba que Sesshomaru era alguien con dinero, pero no se imaginaba que tuviera demasiado. En cuanto llegaron el platinado se dirigió a su cuarto, dejó la caja de la azabache mientras ella salía del bolsillo en la chaqueta de Sesshomaru.

-Estoy impresionada, no imaginé que fueras hijo de alguien tan importante- expresó mirando por la ventana, una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en la boca del ambarino. –Aunque eso explica porque eres tan terco, engreído y consentido- expresó al notar esa sonrisa altanera la cual se borró inmediatamente del rostro del platinado al escuchar a la azabache, le iba a contestar pero tocaron a su puerta y fue atender, la joven azabache fue a la ventana y se sentó, quedándose quieta cual muñeca.

-Lamento molestarle- habló una joven con vestimenta de sirvienta –pero su padre dio la orden que al momento que llegara le informáramos que tenía que ir a su oficina a ayudarle-

-Está bien, iré en un momento- cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la alada –tengo que irme, evita que te vean-dijo a manera de orden

-Está bien-. El platinado salió de la habitación dejando a la azabache sola, en cierto modo nada iba a cambiar, él iba a salir y ella iba a estar encerrada, miró el lugar, la habitación era más grande, la cama estaba en el centro, un pequeño cuarto era el armario, en la ventana había un asiento acolchonado, se dirigió a él, miró fuera y vio como el platinado subía en un auto y partía. Se quedó un rato así, observando el gran jardín de la casa, _"sería hermoso estar ahí abajo"_.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La tarde se hizo presente, un auto iba llegando, la joven azabache escuchó y se asomó por la ventana pensando que quizás sería el platinado, pero no lo era, por lo que regresó a la cama donde se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Mientras abajo, una pequeña niña de diez años bajaba del auto, su cabello castaño se movía con el viento y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la mansión, ya deseaba que fueran las vacaciones para visitar a sus primos, los quería demasiado en especial al mayor de ellos.

-Buenos días señorita- la recibieron los empleados de la casa

-Hola- contestó animada -¿Sesshomaru ya llegó?- preguntó emocionada

-Sí señorita- le contesto una de las empleadas

La niña al escuchar eso entró a la casa veloz, los empleados fueron tras ella, ya que no le habían terminado de decir que había salido. La pequeña, fue directo a la habitación del platinado y abrió la puerta sin dar aviso previo, por lo que encontró a la joven alada volando frente al librero, acomodando el libro que había estado leyendo previamente.

La azabache escuchó que venían más personas por lo que se sentó en el borde del librero, la pequeña sólo la observó, escuchó que los empleados se disculpaban pero ella apenas y los oía, se dirigió al librero y con delicadeza tomó a la pequeña alada. Pensando que el platinado había traído aquella "muñeca" para su prima, los empleados dejaron que la joven se dirigiera a su recámara para jugar con ella.

-Ya puedes moverte, todos se han ido- dijo dejando a la pequeña en la alfombra mientras se acostaba panza abajo. La azabache le hizo caso, después de todo ya la había visto moverse y volar, la niña la había descubierto y no había marcha atrás

-Así que tú eres la prima de Sesshomaru- la miraba a los ojos, la niña le daba mucha ternura

-Sí, mi nombre es Rin- dijo muy animada – ¿mi onii-chan te trajo como obsequió?-

-¿Tu onii-chan?- aquello le pareció muy tierno, _"¿Quién se imaginaría que Sesshomaru dejara que una pequeña lo llamará de esa manera?"_ Sonrió divertida. –La verdad es que yo vine a curarlo-

-¿Acaso le ocurre algo malo?- preguntó un poco preocupada, la alada se dio cuenta esto

-No, sólo que está llevando una vida muy solitaria- dijo para desaparecer la preocupación de la pequeña –si sigue así, tendrá una vida miserable-

-Ah, es por eso- dijo un poco más relajada –Es verdad, mi onii-chan no deja que nadie se le acerque. Incluso conmigo a veces se le ve frío-

-Para eso estoy aquí, para cambiar esa actitud fría que tiene-

-¿Cómo vas a cambiar eso?-

-Tengo que completar su alma, cuando este completo verás a una persona un tanto diferente, más amable y considerado con los demás-

-Eso es algo que me gustaría ver-

-Para lograr eso necesito saber más de él- dijo colocando sus brazos cruzados en una pose pensativa –pero como sabrás, él no es de mucha ayuda-

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- dijo la joven levantándose, la azabache la miró sorprendida –conozco a Sesshomaru desde hace mucho tiempo, puedo ayudarte con muchas cosas- mientras hablaba iba acomodando varios trastecitos en una pequeña mesa

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda- dijo la joven

-Podemos seguir hablando, mientras hacemos una fiesta de té- dijo alegre la joven sacando una tetera y tacitas de juguete, la azabache sonrió de manera dulce y se dispuso a pasar una tardea lado de la pequeña castaña.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sesshomaru iba llegando a la mansión, era increíble que apenas había llegado ya tenía que lidiar con asuntos de la empresa. Estaba cansado, sólo quería llegar y descansar un rato a solas en su habitación, aunque realmente nunca estaba a solas, la alada siempre estaba con él, aunque no era tan mala compañía, casi todo el tiempo estaba tranquila, sólo se volvía molesta cuando hacía preguntas.

Llegó a su recámara, empezó a buscar con la mirada a la joven alada pero no la veía en ningún lado, _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_ se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a la caja sobre el escritorio para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero nada. Mientras seguía buscando con la mirada una joven empleada tocó a la puerta que estaba abierta.

-Disculpe molestarlo señor-

-Dime-

-Ya es casi hora de que vaya a comer-

-Está bien en un momento iré- dijo ignorando un poco a la joven, cuando se disponía a marcharse, el platinado la detuvo. –Espera, ¿no has visto a una muñequita como de 15cm tirada por ahí?-

-Ah, se refiere a una muñeca con alas- respondió la joven, a lo que el platinado sólo asintió, -pues su prima la tiene, ha quedado fascinada con el obsequio, no ha salido de su habitación jugando con ella-

-¿Rin la tiene?-

-Así es señor-

Sesshomaru caminó un poco apresurado, pasando de lado de la joven de manera casi brusca, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Rin, comenzó a escuchar algunas risitas, lo cual incomodo al platinado. Al llegar vio semiabierta la puerta por lo que sólo veía a la pequeña niña con una taza en su mano tomando un poco de té.

-Rin- Llamó a la pequeña, abriendo la puerta por completo. La pequeña al ver al platinado, una enorme sonrisa apareció y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de felicidad

-¡Onii-chan!- exclamó corriendo hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual no correspondió simplemente dejó que la niña lo abrazara, miró hacia la mesa, ahí estaba la joven que estaba buscando, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver dicha escena. Sesshomaru lo notó y alejó un poco a la pequeña niña

-Rin, ¿cómo es que terminaste con esa criatura?-

-¿Te refieres a la princesa?-

-¿Princesa?-

-Así es, Kikyô antiguamente era una princesa- contestó la pequeña viendo a la chica –entré a tu habitación buscándote- bajó la mirada, sabía que al platinado no le gustaba nada que entrar a su cuarto sin su presencia

-Te puedes quedar con ella- señaló a la joven. Rin la miró y luego regresó a ver al ambarino

-No puedo hacer eso. Ella está aquí para estar contigo-. El platinado se giró un tanto molesto, la azabache sólo sonrió, la pequeña niña le parecía más perspicaz que el mismo ambarino.

-Vayamos a comer- dijo en tono frío mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Quiero llevar a la princesa-

-Aunque la llevaras no podría moverse y sólo nos vería comer, eso no sería agradable-. La niña iba a decir algo, pero la pequeña alada se acercó a ella

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo con sus ojos dulces –ve a comer, si quieres puedes traerme algo y como aquí contigo-

Rin al escucharla aceptó y tomó al platinado de la mano para apresurarse a ir a comer. Kikyô los vio marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una escena que le parecía enternecedora. Se dirigió a la cama de la niña para recostarse un poco, así si tenía que quedarse inmóvil se le haría más fácil.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Finalmente el día acabó, Kikyô y Rin estuvieron el resto del día juntas, incluso la pequeña niña optó por cenar en su habitación para no alejarse de la azabache. Ambas disfrutaban de pláticas sobre el ambarino, y la alada admitía que aprendía más del platinado con la niña que con el mismo ambarino.

Rin comenzó a bostezar, la azabache notó que la niña ya se estaba cansando por lo que envió a la pequeña a dormir, aunque tuvo que hacerlo ella también para que la niña decidiera ir a la cama. Rin no tardó mucho en dormirse, Kikyô la observó y sonrió.

" _Gracias a Rin siento que estoy a poco tiempo de tener el próximo fragmento. Sólo no me tengo que dar por vencida"_. Su mano tocó el rostro de la niña, y con una sonrisa en su rostro cerró los ojos dándole fin a ese día y esperar despertar el próximo con las energías necesarias para seguir con su misión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A aishiteru-Aiko Y A wenleon12 POR SUS REVIEWS. TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA Y ES MUY TRISTE QUE NO HAYA MÁS HISTORIAS DE ELLOS, PERO BUENO MIENTRAS SEGUIRÉ CON LA MIA XD.


	4. El Segundo Espíritu: Amistad

_He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les agrade. Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO IV. EL SEGUNDO ESPÍRITU _**AMISTAD**_

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que llegaron a la casa de los Taisho. Sesshomaru se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro y tomando notas de lo que le parecía importante. Se detuvo un momento, escuchaba como una niña reía desde el jardín, se asomó por la ventana y la vio, jugando alegremente con una joven alada. En esas dos semanas ambas habían hecho amistad, al parecer la joven azabache tenía facilidad para tratar con niños.

Su atención se desvió al ver a un hombre, ya conocido por él, cruzando el jardín donde estaban las chicas jugando. Frunció un poco el ceño, ya sabía a qué venía, de nuevo trataría de convencerlo de entrar al equipo de fútbol de la ciudad, el cual era patrocinado por la empresa de su padre, cosa que jamás haría, ese era deber de su hermano menor, pero el menor de los Taisho había decidido pasar las vacaciones en la ciudad natal de su novia y regresar para el partido, pero desafortunadamente había un huracán muy cerca, por lo tanto no podría llegar a tiempo; y ahora le pedían a él que sustituyera a Inuyasha en el partido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La azabache y Rin estaban sentadas en el jardín sobre una manta, disfrutando de un picnic, ambas reían pero se detuvieron al notar que un señor en sus 40 llegaba un poco nervioso, se acercó a la niña por lo que Kikyô simplemente se quedó inmóvil para escuchar lo que fuera a decir a la pequeña.

-Buenos días, Rin- dijo el hombre apenas prestándole atención realmente -¿el señor Sesshomaru está en casa?- preguntó mirando hacia la casa

-Buenos días, señor Jaken- respondió con una sonrisa la niña –sí, mi onii-chan está en su habitación- informó rápidamente para que la dejara seguir jugando con la azabache

Al escuchar aquello, el señor se dirigió a la casa. Kikyô lo observó, según lo que le había comentado Rin ese señor tiene gran confianza y respeto hacia Sesshomaru desde que lo salvó de unos ladrones abusivos, también es el encargado de reclutar los miembros del equipo de fútbol de la empresa Taisho.

-Ese hombre no se da por vencido- habló la joven alada viendo que el señor entraba a la casa

-Sí, el señor Jaken siempre dice que si mi onii-chan estuviera en el equipo no habría forma de que alguien ganara, pero tal parece que no tiene ninguna intención de entrar- dijo Rin mientras recogía algunas flores

-¿Por qué está tan insistente últimamente?- preguntó curiosa a la niña

-Debido a que Inuyasha fue un poco irresponsable y no puede estar aquí para el partido- contestó mientras comenzaba una corona con pequeñas flores

-Inuyasha…- aquel nombre le daba nostalgia _"no estamos hablando del Inuyasha que yo conocí"_ se reprendió la joven alada –el hermano menor de Sesshomaru- aquello lo dijo para recordarse de que Inuyasha estaba hablando (más adelante se verá porque Kikyô habla de dos Inuyashas, pero supongo que lo van a intuir xD)

-Sí- continuó con su labor de la corona –me parece extraño que no conozcas a Inuyasha, si va a la misma escuela que Sesshomaru, incluso en el mismo salón-

-La única vez que fui a clases con Sesshomaru me la pase adentro de su mochila-

-Ya veo- dijo dándole los retoques finales –quizás lo veas antes de terminar las vacaciones-

-Puede que así sea-. _"Aunque no sé qué tan conveniente sea"_ pensaba agachando la mirada

-¡Terminé!- exclamó emocionada la niña, enseguida se la puso a la pequeña azabache, quien le sonrió de manera dulce y agradeció el obsequio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El platinado estaba en el estudio con Jaken, escuchando como el señor le decía las cosas que ya sabía, como que era el mejor, que era muy bueno y dedicado a cualquier cosa que se propusiera, pero él no iba a aceptar estar en el equipo, era responsabilidad de Inuyasha no de él, y él no iba a cargar con eso.

-Basta Jaken- dijo de manera firme –ya te lo he dicho, no pienso entrar en el equipo, esto no es mi responsabilidad, le corresponde al inútil de Inuyasha, si él no es responsable no es de mi incumbencia-

-Pero señor Sesshomaru- habló suplicante

-Está decidido-

-Está bien- dijo aparentemente resignado –si en algún momento llega a cambiar de parecer los entrenamientos son todos los días de 7 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde, tomamos un descanso y continuamos hasta las 7 de la noche- informó al joven antes de retirarse

Sesshomaru se quedó un rato más en el despacho, se sentó en la silla, se sentía fastidiado por la situación. No había forma de que lo convencieran.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pasaron un par de días, Jaken había dejado de insistir, parecía que no había manera de convencer al platinado, así que para que gastar voz en algo que no iba a cambiar realmente.

Sesshomaru se encontraba como siempre leyendo un libro y haciendo resúmenes para sus estudios, Kikyô había decidido estar esa noche con el platinado, trataba de entender esa terquedad por no querer jugar en el equipo. En cierto modo lo hacía, el ambarino no era difícil de entender, era orgulloso, prepotente y quizás hasta narcisista, por lo tanto le costaba trabajar en equipo, pero la azabache sabía que de esa manera podría conseguir amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el platinado al sentir la mirada de la joven

-¿Tan difícil es para ti aceptar?- preguntó con cierto tono de molestia

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió de manera fría

-Creo que sería bueno para ti- hizo una pausa, notó que él simplemente le daba la espalda –si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu padre- expresó fría –sabes que tu padre patrocina al equipo, si al equipo le va bien, a tu padre de igual manera-. El platinado había detenido su lectura y escuchaba a la joven –tu hermano cometió un error y sé que no es tu deber arreglar este lío, pero tu padre se sentiría confiado y muy orgulloso de que hagas algo por la empresa-

-¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó fastidiado –te lo he dicho antes, estos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, así que deja de meterte- se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación molesto

La joven sólo vio como la puerta se cerraba bruscamente, suspiró, quizás él tenía razón y se estaba metiendo demasiado en el asunto, pero ver la insistencia del señor Jaken le hacía entender que era algo muy importante y Sesshomaru era el único que quizás podría resolverlo.

Sin más que poder hacer, se dirigió a su caja para acostarse, ya era un poco tarde y discutir con el platinado siempre la desgastaba, era muy terco.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La mañana había comenzado, la azabache comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se incorporó y notó algo extraño, generalmente escuchaba al platinado leyendo en voz alta a esa hora, pero en esta ocasión no había ni un solo ruido, su mirada se paseó por la habitación buscando al ambarino, pero no había señal de él. Unos minutos después Rin entró a la habitación buscando a la pequeña alada para comenzar su día juntas.

-Buenos días señorita Kikyô- se dirigió a ella alegre, la niña vestía su pijama rosada

-Buenos días Rin- sonrió a la pequeña -disculpa pero, ¿has visto a Sesshomaru?-

-No, pensé que estaría aquí como todas las mañanas- su mirada se dirigió al escritorio vacío

-Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido-, la azabache estaba pensativa, _"quizás sigue molesto conmigo"._

-Bueno, como mi onii-chan no está para cuidarte me haré cargo de ti- expresó alegre la pequeña tomando en sus manos la caja con la alada dentro y se dirigieron a la recámara de la pequeña niña.

La mañana y la tarde fueron dedicados a juegos y cuentos, de vez en cuando en medio de los juegos se les venía a la mente el platinado, pues la noche se acercaba y él aún no volvía.

Finalmente, antes de que llegaran las nueve de la noche, el platinado llegó. La pequeña corrió hacia él alegre y la azabache lo miraba interrogante, pero el simplemente la ignoró, se fue a su habitación con un semblante de cansancio. _"Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre qué ha estado haciendo, pero si le pregunto me dirá la misma respuesta fría de siempre 'no es de tu incumbencia'" ._ La azabache no dijo nada sólo lo vio marcharse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Unos días pasaron, la azabache seguía sin saber que era lo que hacía Sesshomaru, y ya no sólo era ella la curiosa, también Rin quería saber que era lo que tenía tan ocupado al platinado y tan cansado, ya que siempre que regresaba a casa lo hacía cansado y hasta adolorido.

Ambas decidieron que era tiempo de saber que era lo que escondía de ellas el platinado, ya que parecía que sólo ellas no sabían lo que pasaba y eso realmente les molestaba, y cómo es costumbre para la azabache, cuando no le dicen nada ella investiga por su cuenta, aunque en esta ocasión no lo haría sola.

Así lo hicieron, una mañana, se despertaron temprano y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salieron de la casa, siguieron el auto del platinado. Se sorprendieron al ver que el platinado iba con ropa deportiva y que llevaba una maleta del mismo estilo, entraron sin mucha dificultad, ya que todos reconocían a Rin, y a petición de ella, nadie le informó a Sesshomaru que ella se encontraba ahí.

Al ser informadas de que el ambarino estaba en los vestidores, las invitaron a las gradas de la cancha de práctica, donde veían a varios jóvenes entrenando arduamente.

Kikyô sonrió por dentro, ya que no se podía mover debido a todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, pero le divertía el hecho de que el platinado haya hecho caso a sus palabras. Siguieron mirando a los jugadores, hasta que vieron entrar a la cancha a Sesshomaru, tomó un balón y comenzó el entrenamiento algo apartado de los demás. _"Debe ser una broma"_ , pensó la joven azabache, viendo la ridícula actitud del platinado, tenía varios días practicando y no hacía entrenamiento en equipo, eso no podía ser posible.

De pronto, un joven con cabello castaño largo le arrojó la pelota aparentemente accidentalmente, se disculpó con el platinado y le pidió que le pasara la pelota, esta acción hubiera pasado por desapercibido por la azabache de no haber sido que el chico lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones, lo que hizo pensar a la joven alada que lo hacía apropósito como dándole al joven platinado la oportunidad de interactuar indirectamente con algún compañero.

Una de las pelotas fue directo hacia donde ellas estaban, el platinado se dirigió a buscarla, las chicas sintieron un escalofrío al ver que el platinado las había visto, y sus ojos se notaban sorprendidos y algo molestos. El entrenador sopló su silbato y envió a sus muchachos a tomar un descanso, cosa que aprovechó Sesshomaru para ir a hablar con las pequeñas, llevándolas a un lugar donde nadie los escuchara, de esta manera también podría hablarle a la azabache sin parecer un loco.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó muy serio

-Discúlpanos, onii-chan- la pequeña niña se sentía un poco nerviosa

-Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué hacías- habló la azabache para que no fuera hacer sentir a Rin –y si intentaba preguntarte estoy segura que no me lo habrías dicho-

-Bueno, ya viste lo que hice, ahora lleva a Rin a casa, yo iré cuando termine el entrenamiento- dijo a punto de marcharse

-Espera…- lo detuvo la pequeña niña –Onii-chan, el día del partido es en dos semanas…-. Sesshomaru sólo la miraba de reojo -¿podemos venir a apoyarte?-. El platinado se sorprendió un poco ante la petición

-Hagan lo que quieran- respondió dándoles una fugaz mirada y luego siguió su camino

En el rostro de Rin se formó una gran sonrisa y la azabache entendió un poco más al platinado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Finalmente, el día del partido había llegado, casi toda la familia Taisho asistió, Rin tenía a la joven alada en sus manos, la cual se encontraba inmóvil debido a la gran multitud que había en el pequeño estadio. Miraban atentamente la cancha, la noche era fresca y las personas estaban muy entusiasmadas.

Los jugadores comenzaron a salir, todos estaban emocionados, el platinado tenía su mirada fría, al salir y ver a tanta gente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, vio a su padre junto con su actual esposa, la madre de Inuyasha, también vio a la pequeña Rin y apenas visible a sus ojos la pequeña alada en sus manos.

-Vaya, tenemos un novato- habló un jugador calvo del equipo contrario

-Sí, sí- afirmó un fortachón de cabello rojizo

-Mm… no veo al lindo de Inuyasha- se acercó otro mientras miraba a los otros jugadores, -¡Vaya!- dijo mirando al platinado –aunque este chico no está nada mal, ¿quién eres guapo?- preguntó incomodando un poco a sus compañeros

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru- habló frío, sin darle importancia a los comentarios extraños que decía el joven

-Sesshomaru, tienes cierto parecido a Inuyasha, ¿son parientes?- preguntó el joven calvo

-Es el hermano de Inuyasha- se acercó un joven pelinegro de cabellera larga atada a una coleta

-Así que eres el hermano del lindo Inuyasha- habló emocionado el joven castaño –mi nombre es Jakotsu y será todo un placer jugar contigo- dijo tratando de coquetear con él

-Déjate de ridiculeces Jakotsu- dijo fastidiado

-Dejemos esta charla para cuando termine el partido- habló el capitán del equipo –Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, reunámonos con el resto del equipo-

-Está bien- habló Renkotsu

Los sujetos se fueron con su equipo y entrenador, mientras que Sesshomaru los veía, ellos serían sus oponentes, los miraba atentamente, las características del equipo eran diversas, demasiado. El equipo contrario estaba conformado por jugadores con diversas características físicas, tenían un hombre de 1.20m aproximadamente hasta un gigante casi de 2.00mts que bien podría jugar fútbol americano en lugar de soccer.

-¿Te estaban molestando aquellos sujetos?- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta

-No- respondió seco sin apartar la mirada de sus adversarios

-Bien-, el joven giró su rostro viendo como el entrenador reunía al equipo –hay que reunirnos con los demás-. El platinado no dijo nada, sólo se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo seguido del joven

El partido comenzó, ambos equipos parecían estar muy empatados, sin embargo, pasaba algo extraño, cada vez que Sesshomaru tenía el balón cerca de la portería del contrario era detenido por el árbitro, en algunas ocasiones Jakotsu sin remordimiento alguno atacaba al platinado con brutalidad, su intención era herirlo y sacarlo del juego, era su manera de divertirse, sin embargo, el árbitro no marcaba las faltas. Aquello comenzó a molestar a varios, incluyendo al compañero castaño del platinado.

El medio tiempo se hizo presente, los jugadores regresaron a los vestidores y comenzaron a discutir con el entrenador las nuevas jugadas, en las cuales la mayoría impedía que el ambarino tocara el balón, a menos que fuera totalmente necesario.

-Eso no me parece justo- reclamó Jaken –el señor Sesshomaru es de los mejores delanteros y en cualquier momento puede darnos la victoria-

-Lo sé, pero en este momento tenemos al árbitro en nuestra contra y por alguna razón inentendible detiene a Sesshomaru por cualquier razón- explicó el entrenador

Todos callaron, el platinado no dijo nada, pero sin duda se sentía desvalorizado, su orgullo estaba siendo golpeado y lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí sin hacer nada, esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando decidió aceptar, esperaba que su padre lo viera fuerte y victorioso.

Finalmente, empezó la siguiente parte del juego, y el partido continuó. El balón a penas en un par de ocasiones fue tocado por el platinado, vio un momento hacia las gradas, sus ojos fueron directo hacia su padre, que humillado se sentía al tener a su padre ahí y él no haciendo nada. Molesto fue hacia Renkotsu, quien tenía el balón, le hizo una barrida limpia, pero Renkotsu al notar su intención se dejó caer, dándole oportunidad al árbitro de amonestar al platinado.

-Ya me cansé de esta estupidez- dijo molesto el compañero de Sesshomaru y se dirigió al árbitro –no sé cuál es la razón por la que se la trae con Sesshomaru, pero se está burlando de un buen jugador, así que actúe como un árbitro profesional- su voz era potente y con rastros de enojo. El sujeto no dijo nada, sólo sacó la tarjeta amarilla y amonestó al castaño. El castaño iba a seguir enfrentando al árbitro pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo

-Está bien, Kouga- dijo mirando fríamente y algo desafiante al sujeto que los amonestó –sigamos jugando-

El silbato sonó, y el estilo de juego de Sesshomaru cambió, antes era más individual, pero después era notorio que se la pasaba con más confianza a sus compañeros, en especial a Kouga, el cual notó es cambio en el platinado de inmediato y en unos minutos recuperaron los goles que habían perdido debido al árbitro.

Kikyô que miraba el juego con mucha atención, intentó evitar la sonrisa que quería mostrar, sentía como una energía envolvía el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Con cada muestra de apoyo hacia él, la energía parecía tener más potencia, Rin era parte de esa energía, cada vez que veía al platinado siendo molestado por algún individuo gritaba molesta y gritaba palabras de apoyo, también al momento que el ambarino regresó a la cancha notó que la energía había aumentado y creía que Jaken tenía que ver, y finalmente en el momento en que el compañero de Sesshomaru se enfrentó a aquel sujeto que siempre molestaba al platinado.

 _"Finalmente, el segundo fragmento va a surgir"_ , pensó alegremente la alada. Para que el proceso se completara ambos tenían que estar juntos y sobretodo Sesshomaru tenía que aceptar el hecho, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, con que lo notara sería más que suficiente.

El partido estaba a punto de terminar, sólo quedaban dos minutos más dos que fueron agregados, tiempo suficiente, según el platinado, para salir victoriosos ya que estaban empatados 3-3. Si realizaban bien sus jugadas podrían hasta anotar dos goles. Sesshomaru, Kouga y Miroku, lograron aquello en un arduo trabajo en equipo y Sesshomaru fue el autor del gol final, dejando el marcador final 5-3.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de la celebración, a la cual el platinado no quiso ser participe por mucho tiempo, fueron de regreso a la casa Taisho. El platinado seguía con ese rostro frío, pero en su interior se sentía bastante satisfecho, ya que su padre le había dicho que estaba muy sorprendido y satisfecho con su rendimiento esa noche.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de su recámara, una joven alada entró a la habitación, al verla sólo la dejó entrar y cerró la puerta.

-Felicidades por ti victoria-

-Era algo de esperarse- . De nuevo ese tono altanero

-Sin embargo, no me refiero sólo a ese juego- mencionó la azabache con una sonrisa, el platinado la miró sin entender –haz logrado arreglar otro aspecto en tu vida, finalmente tienes amigos-

El platinado se estaba quitando la chamarra cuando se detuvo al escucharla. No dijo nada por un largo momento, ya que se encontraba pensando en tres personas, Jaken, que siempre le ha apoyado incluso si arriesgaba un poco su carrera; Kouga, que se arriesgó a ser amonestado defendiéndolo y Rin, apoyándolo desde las gradas. Cerró los ojos y luego se giró a mirarla de manera fría.

-No sé a qué te refieres-

En aquel momento, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru resplandeció en un tono rosado, Kikyô comenzó a sentir una sensación cálida en su interior, aquel resplandor comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, tomó aquella luz entre sus manos y al ver que el resplandor se redujo abrió sus manos dejando ver el fragmento.

Kikyô cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la atracción que ejercía el fragmento hacia ella, el cristal entró en ella y su cuerpo comenzó a agrandarse un poco, la joven había crecido el doble de su estatura anterior. Abrió sus ojos, se sentía diferente, miró a Sesshomaru con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente

El platinado no dijo nada, sólo fue directo a su cama y se acostó, apagó las luces y cerró sus ojos. La azabache sonrió, sabía que el ambarino se sentía algo indignado porque la presencia del fragmento decía que él había reconocido tener gente en la que confía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Este es el final del capítulo, no quise poner mucho detalle en el partido de fútbol sólo lo más importante._

 _Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, si tarde mucho en actualizar perdón. Sólo espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia loquilla que se me ocurrió._

 _Agradecimiento especial a:_

 _wenleon12. Muchas gracias, sí ya me siento mucho mejor, así que puedo seguir con mi loca imaginación y continuar este fic xD_

 _Dany (Guest). Muchas gracias, esta historia no creo abandonarla. Sí es muy triste ver que no haya muchos fics de Kikyô, sobretodo siendo buena :/_

 _Una nia (Guest). Muchas gracias! :3 Mi mente es un poco desatada xD Y tengo toda la intención del mundo de seguir esta historia_

 _dearest3093. Gracias por tu comentario y por agregarla a favoritos, Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, igual SessxKik es mi pareja favorita ^^_

 _BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :D_


	5. Ha Cambiado

_Vengo con nuevo capítulo, siento que no les agrado el capítulo anterior u.u Lo siento, pero bueno esta historia, como ya he dicho, tengo toda la intención de terminarla, porque la verdad si me está gustando la idea xD_

 _Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo. Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción que aparece._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO V. HA CAMBIADO

Sesshomaru había regresado finalmente al dormitorio del colegio, por supuesto no regresó solo. Se encontraba estudiando, como era su costumbre, pero algo le molestaba. Miró a un lado de él, donde estaba la caja de la chica alada, la cual sorprendentemente había adoptado el tamaño que ahora había adquirido la joven; desde que arribaron ella no quiso salir de su caja, por alguna razón que él no entendía ella se encontraba molesta.

Recordó que las últimas semanas de vacaciones, la joven se había estado comportado de manera extraña y todo esto comenzó en el momento que vio a su medio hermano, Inuyasha. De pronto, cuando surgía alguna conversación entre él y ella todo se relacionaba con Inuyasha, y sin entender por qué aquello comenzó a molestarse.

En la última conversación fue directo y le preguntó el por qué el interés en su medio hermano, si se suponía que ella estaba ahí para él, más no para estar atenta a otro, y menos con el incompetente de su hermano. A lo que la azabache le respondió _'no es de tu incumbencia'_. Sin duda aquello molestó aún más al platinado y la conversación no terminó ahí, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más feas, hasta el punto de gritarse lo que más le desagradaba de uno del otro.

Regresó su mente al momento en el que se encontraba ahora, cerró su cuaderno un poco fastidiado. Alejó un poco su silla del escritorio, pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello, dándose un pequeño masaje y volvió a mirar la caja.

-Kikyô, sal un momento- habló firme. Espero unos segundos y la caja comenzó a abrirse, la joven se asomó, pero no salió. –Voy a salir a dar un paseo…-, la joven lo miró sin entender por qué se lo decía, generalmente salía sin decir nada o dejando un nota diciendo 'salí'. –Vamos- dijo sin mirarla y sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

La azabache estaba sorprendida, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿le estaba diciendo que le acompañara a dar un paseo? Emprendió el vuelo hacia el rostro de él, ella lo miraba detenidamente. _"Quizás está tan agotado de tanto estudiar que debe de haberse equivocado"_ pensó la joven, sin tener otra explicación por la cual le pedía aquello.

-Si no quieres puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo levantándose de su silla, caminó a su closet y sacó su gabardina, ya que el día parecía nublado

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó la joven entrando a uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina

-No lo sé, sólo quiero salir un momento- expresó saliendo del dormitorio

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La calle estaba bastante saturada de personas, el platinado camina pensando en un lugar donde pudiera estar sin ser visto con la pequeña alada, si alguien lo viera pensaría que es una muñeca y su dignidad sería probablemente destruida.

Mientras tanto la joven, completamente escondida en el bolsillo de la gabardina, trataba de entender la razón de por qué Sesshomaru se comportaba de esa manera, la última vez que hablaron habían discutido, y ciertamente el ambarino tenía razón, ella estaba para ayudarlo y no para indagar en la vida de su hermano, sin embargo, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que haya empezado a tomarle interés a su hermano? En un principio creyó que aquello iba a alegrar un poco a Sesshomaru, ya que no se estaba metiendo en su vida, pero lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle. _"¿Acaso está celoso?"_ , sonrió divertida ante la pregunta tan descabellada que se le había ocurrido, _"claro Sesshomaru celoso"_ , pensó de manera sarcástica.

Sacó la idea de su mente, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza hacia los lados. Ya con la cabeza más seria, seguía preguntándose sobre la actitud del platinado, realmente era alguien muy difícil de comprender, pero tenía la seguridad de que llegaría a comprenderlo y podría completar su alma, y así ella regresaría a lo que fue.

Sesshomaru, recordó un parque, el cual no era visitado comúnmente por las personas y si iban, sólo iban a pasear en lanchas por el lago, sería un buen lugar para estar sin preocuparse por ser visto con la azabache.

Al llegar, la joven salió de su escondite, se asombró ante el hermoso escenario que había frente a ella, el lago se encontraba limpio, las parejas tomaban paseos en lanchas alejados de la orilla. El platinado se sentó en una banca que estaba entre dos bellos árboles de cerezo, la azabache lo imitó.

Ambos miraban el lago, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, pero no era incómodo, era como si no necesitaran platicar para sentir que su compañía era agradable, quizás sólo necesitaban un cambio de lugar, ya que ambos siempre se encontraban encerrados en la habitación del ambarino, él estudiando y ella leyendo o simplemente estudiándolo.

-Mañana regresas a las clases- rompió el silencio la joven alada, -¿Qué piensas hacer?- lo miró, mientras él seguía con su mirada fija hacia el lago

-Nada, todo sigue igual- expresó indiferente

-¿Y el fútbol?- preguntó curiosa. Ella había notado que en cierto punto él había disfrutado el juego y pensó que quizás se uniría al equipo de su escuela. -¿Te vas a unir a el equipo de tu escuela?-

El platinado pensaba detenidamente en lo que le estaba preguntando Kikyô y recordó a su maestro, el cual le había dicho sobre sus créditos. El pertenecer al equipo de fútbol le otorgaba los créditos que necesitaba, sería una buena forma de arreglar ese problema fácilmente, y seguramente con el reciente partido no habría ninguna forma de ser rechazado por los integrantes, había desempeñado un buen juego.

-Lo haré- fue directo, la azabache le sorprendió la manera tan directa que lo dijo y sobretodo sin ningún comentario sobre su superioridad. –Sin duda alguna ese equipo necesita de alguien con mis habilidades-

Y ahí estaba el comentario altanero y egocéntrico que faltaba, la azabache sonrió, _"supongo que si ese comentario no salía significaba que el que está a mi lado no es Sesshomaru"_ , lo miró por unos segundos, estando así con él no era nada molesto, quizás ella también tenía que ser poner de su parte para que esa situación no fuera tan molesta.

-Regresemos- dijo el platinado levantándose de la banca –tengo que arreglar mis cosas para mañana-

La joven asintió y entró de nuevo al bolsillo del ambarino, a pesar de sentir cierto pesar en regresar a esas cuatro paredes entendía que Sesshomaru tenía que regresar y continuar con sus obligaciones.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que regresaron a clases, una joven de cabello castaño trataba de ponerle atención a su profesor, lo cierto era que no entendía muy bien lo que explicaba. Suspiró desalentada, miró al joven a su lado, un joven platinado de cabello algo alborotado que estaba dormido, _"no tiene ningún interés en la clase"_ , pensó algo molesta. Su mirada después fue hacia otro platinado con cabello largo alaciado y de rostro frío. _"Son tan diferentes…"_ La joven tenía razón, Inuyasha era más efusivo, se expresaba con toda libertad si algo le desagradaba o si algo le gustaba; en cambio Sesshomaru era frío y calculador, nadie sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le gustaba y todos creían que toda la población en el planeta le desagradaba.

Aunque quizás ya había algo que todos sabían que le gustaba y era el fútbol, ya que por alguna razón que nadie entendía el platinado se había inscrito al equipo, dejando sorprendida a toda la escuela, pero se imaginaban que el partido que había jugado le había dado satisfacción y por eso, tal vez, quiso entrar al equipo.

Volvió su cabeza hacia el maestro, anotando cualquier dato que parezca importante, pero lo cierto era que no entendía nada por más que lo anotara, necesitaba ayuda pero la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban igual que ella y aunque en los exámenes salían decentemente, les costaba mucho entender.

 _"No queda de otra"_ , pensó con cierto pesar, volvería a intentar que Sesshomaru le explicara, esperaba que se compadeciera de ella y le ayudara. Quizás a Inuyasha no le agradará la idea, pero ella necesitaba ayuda y Sesshomaru era el mejor.

Finalmente la clase había terminado, un platinado de larga cabellera estaba guardando sus cosas, miró su reloj aún le sobraba tiempo para ir a la práctica pero le gustaba ser de los primeros en llegar, caminada hacia la salida cuando lo detuvo una joven.

-Sesshomaru…-, el platinado se giró para mirarla, -te quería pedir ayuda con la clase-

Para los estudiantes esto era como un deja vu, todos creían saber que iba a pasar, naturalmente el platinado se iba a reusar y ahora más con el pretexto justo de sus prácticas de fútbol.

-No tengo tiempo- respondió cortante

-Está bien, no perdía nada preguntándote- dijo la joven un tanto desanimada

El platinado la miró unos segundos, _'¿crees que puedas ser un poco más solidario con tus compañeros?'_ la pequeña azabache se le vino a la mente, anteriormente le había preguntado eso casi como súplica, pero no podía perder el tiempo enseñándole a alguien.

El joven dejó un momento su maleta deportiva en uno de los asientos, abrió su mochila escolar y sacó su cuaderno, se lo dio a la joven, la cual lo miraba sorprendida.

-Si le llega a pasar algo tendrás que pagarlo con creces- dijo amenazante, lo que ignoró la joven, ya que estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que le haya prestado su cuaderno

-Sí- respondió en un tono apenas audible por la sorpresa

El joven comenzó de nuevo su camino a la puerta para salir, con muchos compañeros mirándolo sorprendidos, ¡el platinado había sido capaz de ayudar a una compañera indirectamente! Inuyasha que estaba, en cierto modo, molesto por la actitud tan repentina de su medio hermano con su novia, ¿qué estaba pasando con ese sujeto?

Mientras tanto, Kagome veía al platinado de larga cabellera irse. Realmente había un cambio notorio en el hermano de su novio, algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba cambiando al chico frío, o al menos eso creía la joven.

-Kagome, ¿qué fue todo eso?- preguntó un poco irritado Inuyasha, su novia no pareció escucharlo ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

-¡Eso debe de ser!- dijo entusiasmada

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó un poco asustado el platinado por la repentina frase de la joven

-Creo que Sesshomaru está saliendo con alguien-. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido ante tal ocurrencia

-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó divertido, la joven lo miró con cara de ¿por qué lo dices? -¡¿Qué clase de mujer querría salir con un sujeto como ese?!-

-No encuentro otra explicación ante su cambio- dijo la chica convencida ante su razonamiento –nada es más fuerte para cambiar a alguien que el amor- dijo con su mismo pensamiento romántico de cualquier chica rosa

-Esas son tonterías, la gente cambia por las circunstancias, no por amor- dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos, no muy convencido del pensamiento de su chica –por ejemplo, él jugó en el partido porque yo no estaba, más no porque él tuviera la iniciativa-

-Te sorprendería ver lo que una persona puede hacer por otra-

-Quizás si hablas de personas normales, pero Sesshomaru no lo es- dijo terco, creyendo conocer mejor al platinado que ella

-Mejor dejémoslo así, yo sé que tengo razón- dijo la chica ignorando la terquedad de Inuyasha –como sea, tienes que irte, la práctica de fútbol ya va a comenzar-

-Tienes razón- dijo un poco alarmado –nos vemos después de la práctica- le dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El platinado salió de los vestidores ya preparado para la práctica, fue a las bancas de descanso, dejó su mochila sobre esta y sacó su botella de agua, dio un sorbo y de reojo miraba a sus compañeros de equipo. Todos juntos, bromeando y riendo, a él no le interesaba estar así con ninguna persona, sólo estaba en el equipo para cubrir sus créditos y también, porque en cierta medida disfrutaba el juego y además era muy bueno.

-¿Listo para la práctica?- preguntó un castaño con coleta mientras posaba un brazo sobre el codo del ambarino, sacando al platinado de sus pensamientos

-Vaya ustedes dos si se volvieron cercanos desde el partido- llegó un pelinegro de trenza

-¿Molesto por haber perdido el partido, Bankotsu?- preguntó en tono de burla el joven castaño –Aún con la ayuda del árbitro no pudieron ganar-

-En primer lugar, me daba igual el resultado, sólo estaba interesado en ver las habilidades de cierto novato- respondió el pelinegro mirando a Sesshomaru, el cual le sólo giró la mirada ante el comentario del joven –y en segunda, mi equipo no tuvo nada que ver con lo que el árbitro hizo-

-Sí pero tampoco hiciste nada para que dejara de hacerlo-

-Fui a hablar con él durante el medio tiempo- dijo molesto ante la acusación de Kouga –Me sentía algo humillado de recibir ayuda, así que fui a hablar con el sujeto, pero él me dijo que a él le daba igual quien ganaba o perdía, simplemente molestaba a Sesshomaru porque le parecía un petulante y por lo tanto le haría las cosas difíciles-

-Vaya sinvergüenza que resultó ser el sujeto- habló el castaño -¿no lo crees Sesshomaru?-. El platinado volvió su mirada a su maleta

-A mí me da igual- respondió mientras guardaba su botella de agua

-Vaya, supongo que es como dice el dicho, 'lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte'-

-¿De qué hablas? No estaba en una situación tan abrumadora-

-Pues no lo estaba, pero fue un obstáculo el cual Sesshomaru logró superar-

-¿Acaso tú…- el pelinegro miraba con detenimiento a Kouga –admiras a Sesshomaru?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Kouga exagerando el tono de negación –yo no admiro a nadie más que a mí, simplemente me agrada más que el idiota de su hermano-

-Supongo que tienes razón- expresó el pelinegro mirando hacia un joven platinado que estaba rodeado por otros chicos riendo ruidosamente

-Aunque todos sabemos por qué odias a Inuyasha- finalmente la voz del ambarino se reunió a la plática

-Eso es cierto. Todos sabemos que odias a Inuyasha porque Kagome pensó que él era mejor partido que tú- Bankotsu le dio un pequeño codazo a Kouga

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó exaltado el castaño –Inuyasha me caía mal desde antes de empezar a cortejar a Kagome. Desde que lo conocí me hartaba su forma de fanfarronear sobre lo buen jugador que era, pero yo sabía que sólo eran habladurías, siendo sinceros…- agachó la mirada algo molesto –Inuyasha tiene las mismas habilidades que yo y él siempre se ha creído mejor, pero cuando vi a Sesshomaru jugar en los entrenamientos me di cuenta que él tenía habilidades sorprendentes para el juego y nunca hablaba de ello, sólo lo demostraba, es por eso que me agrada más Sesshomaru que Inuyasha-, hubo un momento de silencio.

-Lo sabía admiras a Sesshomaru- dijo Bankotsu rompiendo el silencio

-¡Qué no es eso!-

Un platinado rodeado de chicos haciendo escándalo sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia un grupo apartado de tres chicos, entre los cuales destacaba un platinado alto. La presencia de aquel chico le molestaba y ahora tenía que soportarlo en su equipo, porque si era **su** equipo, él era el capitán y lo había aceptado sólo porque el entrenador estuvo presente en el partido en el que su medio hermano había participado, y por lo tanto fue obligado a aceptarlo.

Trataba de ignorarlo, pero verlo con aquellos sujetos le irritaba más, Kouga y Bankotsu, seguramente entre los tres se burlaban de él o hablaban mal de él. Quizás los tres eran un tanto diferentes pero si algo compartían era cierto desagrado hacia él.

-Muy bien, basta de charlas- grito enérgico -vamos a entrenar después de todo por eso estamos aquí-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sesshomaru se encontraba exhausto, la práctica se había vuelto un poco más intensa debido a un partido imprevisto, así que los hicieron esforzarse más del doble, aunque aparentemente no era de gran importancia para finales, querían que el equipo se viera de la mejor forma.

Al llegar a su dormitorio le pareció escuchar un pequeño canto, al colocar la llave todo quedó en silencio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la joven alada en su cama sentada en sus rodillas, con su mirada fija en él.

-Bienvenido- expresó con cortesía

-Gracias- respondió, ya se le había hecho costumbre ser recibido así al llegar al dormitorio, por lo que por educación comenzó a responder

-¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó alzando el vuelo y acercándose a él

-Aburrido al inicio y cansado al final- dijo abriendo completamente la puerta del baño y encendiendo la luz, -tomaré un baño-, y sin más el platinado entró y cerró la puerta. La chica sólo bajo la mirada un segundo y comenzó a volar hacia la ventana, se sentó en el borde de esta y miró al cielo levemente iluminado por las estrellas.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la regadera, terminando su baño. Se sentía relajado, cerró sus ojos y agudizó sus oídos para escuchar unos segundos más el sonido del agua cayendo, de pronto, volvió a escuchar un canto, era leve y apenas audible, cerró un poco las llaves para escuchar mejor, parecía la voz de una joven, trataba de entender la letra, pero estaba en otro idioma la letra.

Tomó una toalla, salió de la regadera y colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura, cerró completamente las llaves del agua para poder escuchar mejor, pero al dejar de caer el agua la joven se detuvo, tal parecía que la chica no quería ser escuchada por él.

Sintió una leve punzada en su pecho Se vistió, comenzó a secar su pelo y ya listo salió del baño. Al salir vio a la chica en la ventana, la chica se giró a mirarlo, el platinado miró directo a los ojos de la chica, estos parecían nostálgicos, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a invadirlo, sintió una leve punzada en su pecho.

Desvió la mirada incómodo por la sensación, la chica notó aquel gesto de molestia en él y pensando que le molestaba ser observado por ella, desvió de igual manera la mirada. El ambarino fue directo a su cama, aunque aún era algo temprano él comenzó a arroparse en ella, estaba cansado y el sueño comenzaba a presentarse.

-¿Vas a dormir?- preguntó curiosa ante tal acción del joven -¿No estudiarás?-

-Le presté mi cuaderno a una de mis compañeras del salón- respondió indiferente –además, me encuentro muy cansado, necesito dormir- el joven se giró hacia la ventana cerrando los ojos

La azabache lo miraba sorprendida y con una sonrisa, a pesar de que siempre discutía con él, diciendo lo inútil que le parecía ayudar a sus compañeros, él la escuchaba y terminaba por realizar algunas de las cosas que ella le sugería.

Miró de nuevo al cielo, sus ojos parecían tener cierto brillo esperanzador, Sesshomaru estaba cambiando poco a poco y quizás él no lo reconocería, pero muchos estaban conscientes de aquel cambio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Comenzó como un leve susurro, después conforme iba recuperando la consciencia iba aclarándose mejor, aquel canto y aquella voz, de nuevo la escuchaba cantar, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, viendo poco a poco la silueta de la alada en el borde de la ventana, siendo acompañada por una pequeña luz que flotaba a su lado derecho.

 _Yume no naka (En mis sueños está)_

 _Umareta kokoro (el corazón que brotó)_

 _Garasu mado ga(en el ventanal…)_

La joven se detuvo al ser informada por el pequeño espíritu que el joven ambarino había despertado. El joven sólo se giró boca arriba mirando el techo.

-Disculpa si te he despertado- se disculpó apenada la joven

-Es una tonada algo triste- dijo sin mirarla, la joven agachó la mirada con una sonrisa entristecida, -pero tiene cierto encanto- la joven se sorprendió ante el alago y un leve sonrojo apareció. –Quisiera escucharla completa- exclamó el joven sin mirarla, y sin más la joven comenzó a cantarla. (La canción para que la escuchen en esta parte es Madoka OST de Rozen Maiden)

 _Yume wa kaze (El sueño es como el viento)_

 _Hikari michibiku (concede una luz)_

 _Sora to kumo wo koete yuku (Más allá del cielo y las nubes)_

 _Anata no koe hibike (tu voz puedo escuchar)_

 _Shiawase to (Felicidad y)_

 _Iya na omoide (recuerdos desagradables)_

 _Yasashi i ima ga toozakaru (Este dulce momento retrocede en la distancia)_

 _Shizuka na yoru tsuzuke (deseando que este tipo de noche silenciosas continúen)_

El platinado cerró sus ojos, para escuchar mejor la voz de la joven alada, sintiendo la tristeza que emitía en su cantó, pero a la vez un deje de esperanza se sentía en aquella voz.

 _Kono basho ni nokosu (Aún sigo en el lugar)_

 _Ashiato sae (viendo el tiempo pasar)_

 _Kiekakete yugamu (y distorcionandolas huellas)_

 _Kizuato no you (que dejé)_

 _Yume no naka (En mis sueños está)_

 _Umareta kokoro (el corazón que brotó)_

 _Garasu mado ga (En el ventanal)_

 _Kimi miteru (me estás viendo)_

 _Shun no uchi ni kore de (Mientras el momento sea el correcto)_

 _Sugaru kimochi sutete (sacude el pensamiento de piedad y)_

 _Subete omoi tsunage (fija todas las esperanzas en el futuro)_

La azabache al terminar miró al platinado, el cual se había dormido, sonrió y voló hacia él, lo miró unos minutos, ese rostro pacífico y en cierto modo angelical comenzaron a atraerla, y sin darse cuenta posó sus labios en la frente de este, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió avergonzada, voló a su caja y se encerró, molesta consigo misma al haber hecho algo tan inapropiado para ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Creo que estuvo un poquito largo xD. Espero sus reviews, por favor comenten T.T, bueno como ven aquí nuestro Sesshomaru ya está siendo más atento con las personas y la relación entre él y Kikyô va avanzando :3._

 _Me di cuenta de un error, pero ya lo arreglé xD_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =^.^=_


End file.
